Refrigerated trucks and trailers are often used to transport perishable goods such as milk or other dairy products, seafood, meats, blood plasma and other biologicals, pharmaceuticals, fresh flowers, etc. These trucks and/or trailers typically have a self-contained refrigeration unit for refrigerating the perishable items. These refrigeration units sometimes break down, which can allow the temperature of the perishable items to rise quickly. In such instances, the perishable goods aboard the truck or trailer are often spoiled, destroyed or compromised. In other instances, the operator of the truck or trailer is able to obtain dry ice (frozen carbon dioxide) in an effort to preserve the perishable goods. However, dry ice is not always available or a good practical solution, and is only a very temporary solution. Also, dry ice can be expensive in the quantities needed to preserve larger quantities of goods, especially in instances in which the refrigeration unit of the truck or trailer is broken down for an extended period of time. Also, the use of dry ice as a temporary measure is limited by the fact that the dry ice typically is placed near the door opening, while much of the perishable cargo is far from the door opening. In the absence of a forced air circulation or movement, the cooling effect from the dry ice is more pronounced near the dry ice and is less far from the dry ice.
Thus, it can be seen that needs yet exist for improvements to methods and devices of providing auxiliary cooling in emergency situations for refrigerated trucks and/or trailers. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention primarily is directed.